Talk:Ride Together, Die Together
I can't edit this page, but the trivia should also tell that this is a reference to The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa. :Why is a stub page restricted? LOL Trig Anomaly (talk) 08:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason it is locked against unregistered contributors is precisely because people keep putting Timon and Pumbaa trivia into it. This article is NOT a Pimon and Tumbaa character article. Please read what articles are about before bloating them with misplaced trivia. WarBlade (talk) 09:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you seriously saying that there is a better place to put the trivia? or that the characters the article are NOT related to the lion king? Trig Anomaly (talk) 10:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, the Pimon and Tumbaa articles are where their Lion King trivia belongs. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I am getting a feel for what is going on. Let me help you out a little bit. First of all, take a step back and a breath. Lets look at the trivia objectively. The MOST appropriate place for lion king trivia would be where BOTH are present in the article (I am only speaking of appropriate). Now it is your position that the trivia doesnt belong at the bottom of this article while TONS of people think it really should. No wonder you are complaining about too much work. If you insist that the trivia doesnt belong, it would be best to ban everyone! You can either go ahead and put the trivia in (making it acceptable to you, not bloated). At the end of the day, would it really hurt to have some links at the bottom of the page to the pimon and tumbaa pages with the reference? Your saying that it cannot be added in such a way as to be neat? Or you can continue on the path you are taking, watchguard every move you dont agree with, complain about how much work everything is, and seek to ban UC's to make your job easier. Fighting common ideas on a wiki is definately work! Trig Anomaly (talk) 16:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) This seems like a pretty straightforward argument. As I see it, the trivia section of the page should directly reference the subject of this page; the challenge in this case. The trivia should therefore reference the challenge directly, not the special characters in it (who have their own pages already). Given your reasoning Trig, you could add trivia here for the Son of Mothrakk, seeing as both this challenge and SoM reside in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. And please, don't get all huffy and play the "Big Brother's holding us down" card. Throwing a fit like that makes us all look bad. Grindfest (talk) 17:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Grindfest Oh, don't get me wrong. I understand what logic you using. I am only trying to point out the stuff your missing. If the SoM was mentioned in the article with no trivia reference, then it will be an uphill battle to keep that trivia off this page, no matter your reasoning because of the sheer number of people who will only read this one page and wonder why they mention SoM without giving trivia reference. To disallow good faith edits that give the trivia, no matter how inappropriate you might categorize it, is work. The most important thing is whether or not it is really worth keeping your idea of where everything should be or if it wont really hurt anything. If it wont really hurt anything, why fight it? Why try to ban UC's because of your classifications? Its just an observation. Trig Anomaly (talk) 18:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Can anyone provide a link to the decision to go ahead and ban on this wiki? Trig Anomaly (talk) 14:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC)